The present invention relates to an insect like fish lure and, more particularly, to apparatus for oscillating wing parts mounted on a body of the fish lure so as to simulate live insect activity with the lure.
Fish lures fashioned in the form of an insect and in which insect wings can be flexed in simulation of live insect activity are known. Mechanism used for producing wing flexing or oscillations in known lure constructions is often complicated and costly to install in or on the body of the lure. Such drawbacks lead to bulky lure size and little commercial viability particularly so because the fisherman is interested in using a lure which assimilates a live insect as much as possible.
Another shortcoming of lures with flexing wings is the limitation of wing oscillations at a same one amplitude oscillation rate. Such simulated insect action is less desirable in terms of approaching live insect wing activity because many insects flex their wings in a pattern wherein more than one amplitude of oscillations is regularly exhibited by the insect.
Accordingly, it is desirable that a fish lure be provided in which wing oscillations are produced with simply constructed means for doing this and further, that the lure embody means for producing oscillations of more than one amplitude of wing flexing simulation, and without need to make any change, substitution or adjustment in the said oscillation producing means.